The present invention relates to the field of control systems for direct current (DC) power supplies. More specifically, the present invention relates to DC power control systems and methods using meter relay and AC and DC testing circuitry for overload and reclosure protection of apparatus for providing DC power to high current load systems.
Heretofore rectifier reclosure systems have depended upon the voltage drop across high power load measuring resistors tied into a relay system or magnetic amplifier to detect a potential overload such as between the track and the trolley of an electric vehicular system. These reclosure systems are workable but they are believed to require a high degree of electrical ability and time to trouble shoot and repair, calibrate and adjust. The state of calibration is not believed to be conveniently apparent making scheduled attention necessary, even when the system is functioning properly. Expensive external calibration and repair equipment can be necessary. The economic disadvantages are apparent. In mine vehicular systems, worst case scenarios can occur leading even to safety hazards.
Consequently, DC power control systems of more easily calibrated and testable electrical constructions and more quickly repaired and maintained electrical constructions are of significant interest to the art.